dragonballalternatefuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Some saga Plots
These are the saga plots of the Xicor Saga and the Ezizo Sag a Xicor:The Saiyan God Taking place after Dragon Ball GT, the story goes as far back to when Frieza was defeated by Goku, where it is revealed that Frieza's mother is the Western Supreme Kai(implying that she survived her battle with Majin Buu, despite being believed to have been killed). Apparently, Western Supreme Kai created Frieza with King Cold to create the ultimate warrior, but seeing Frieza defeated, she begins her search to find the one who had done this, showing little concern with her son. Cooleralso appears, where he is portrayed as caring brother, whereas in Cooler's Revenge, he is shown to be very critical of his brother. Several years later, the world has been deprived of Gokuand the Dragon Balls, but peace has been restored. Gotenattends Orange Star University with his brother Gohanas his teacher and also Great Saiyaman3. When a scuffle happens in the nearby city, Goten checks it out and transforms to his Saiyaman state, finding Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai doinga stick-up. Before Goten can do anything, a new superhero, Papayaman (actually Uub) arrives and easily dispatches of him. As Papayaman is praised by the citizens, Goten finds a survey that shows the town's "Top 100" favorite superheroes (in which we can see many characters from various Akira Toriyama's works), and finds himself being their least favorite. Disappointed, Goten heads home. Meanwhile, 2 Space Pods have landed in a wasteland, with the Western Supreme Kai emerging with her son, Xicor (based on the "Xicor" rumor of AF. Xicor's design is heavily based off of Dragon Ball AF fan-art). The two immediately head to find Earth's Greatest Power and come across Goten, whom they nearly kill and cause a great shockwave around the whole planet. Gohan senses the power and comes to his brother's safety, questioning who Goten's attackers are. Xicor reveals himself as Gohan's brother and son of the Western Supreme Kai (implying that the Western Supreme fulfilled her goal to find Goku and somehow made love to him), greatly shocking Gohan. Vegetaand Trunksarrive as well to combat the invaders. Xicor then demonstrates his power by destroying half of the Earth. An enraged Vegeta battles Xicor but despite his Super Saiyan 4(we can notice that Vegeta didn't need Blutz Wavesto transform this time) , he is no match. As Vegeta is pummeled, Gohan's tail suddenly appears and Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 4 (he may got his tail back somehow and achieves this transformation while training). Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Vegeta, and Super SaiyanTrunks battle Xicor but despite their combined power and Gohan's attempt to call Goku (due to Goku being in a sealed world, the attempt fails even though something had caught Goku's attention), they are ultimately no match for Xicor and waste all their power. As they fought Xicor, in the sealed world Goku is in, Goku and Pikkonare training together, and as they spar, Goku is shown to have achieved the Super Saiyan 5 form. During his allies on Earth's struggle with Xicor, he manages to receive a small piece of Gohan's call, but due to being in a sealed world, Goku does not arrive. With all their energy exhausted, the heroes stand no chance for Xicor. However, before Xicor can act again, Kibitoshinappears and attempts to seal Xicor with the "Kai-Kai Divine Sealing Wave" into the Z-Sword, but the Western Supreme intervenes and manages to prevent the sealing. Before Xicor can destroy the sword, Gohan picks it up and attempts to attack Xicor with it, but is actually distracting him, buying time for Dendeto restore Kibitoshin's strength. Kibitoshin attempts to seal Xicor once again and despite Western Supreme Kai attempting to interfere once again, they succeed. An enraged Western Supreme Kai attacks the heroes but before she can undo the seal, Vegeta attempts to stop her. Even though Vegeta tires out before he can do any damage, the Western Supreme Kai was distracted long enough for Kibitoshin to sneak up on her with a surprise attack, bodylocking her. Warping into another planet, Kibitoshin self-destructs, apparently killing himself and the Western Supreme Kai, his sister, also known as Lila. The self destruction catches the attention of the heroes and even Piccoloin Hell. Back on Earth, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten are healed by Dende. Before they can celebrate their victory and mourn Kibitoshin's death, Xicor breaks free from the sealed sword and kills Vegeta with a single energy beam to the heart. As Trunks cries over his dead father, Gohan and Goten attack Xicor, but are easily defeated. Trunks joins in the fight, eager to avenge his father, but to no avail. As Xicor prepares to kill Trunks next, Goku appears out of nowhere and blasts Xicor, critically injuring him. Goku explains that The Grand Kai gave him special permission to return to earth to help with the fight. Goku then transforms into his super sayain 4 state and battles Xicor. At first, Xicor seems to have the upper hand in his SSJ5 form, but hearing this, Goku states that Xicor can’t be a SSJ5, because Goku himself is one. Apparently, Xicor is not really a super sayain 5, but only believes he is because he is indeed stronger than a super sayain 4. Xicor doesn’t believe Goku and thinks he is bluffing, but Goku then transforms, leaving Xicor speechless and the others mesmerized. SSJ5 Goku battles Xicor and at first the battle seems even, but noticing the planet falling apart around them, Goku teleports himself and Xicor to a distant planet where they can continue their battle. Goku and Xicor battle on, with Goku gaining the upper hand in the fight. Xicor becomes enraged, claiming that he is part god and should be the most powerful being in the universe. In a desperate attempt to win, Xicor resorts to destroying himself along with Goku in one final explosion. Afterwards, Goku is revealed to be alive and completely unfazed by Xicor's attack, and Xicor is still alive but barely. Xicor cries out, wanting to know why he isn’t the strongest before finally dying from his wounds. Goku returns to Earth where he says his goodbyes to his sons and departs back to the other world with Vegeta's body in his arms. Ezizo: Tyrant Of The Other World The Preliminaries In the other world, Goku prepares for the upcoming tournament along with Pikkon, Piccolo, and Vegeta. As the many contestants arrive for the preliminaries, Goku meets a demon named Ezizo who wants to defeat the legendary SSJ5. The preliminaries begin, and Goku is matched against Rami, a powerful warrior who hates sayains. Goku fights Rami, and over the course of the battle learns that Rami's entire race was destroyed by the sayains and he was later killed by King Vegeta himself when he tried to avenge his people. Goku defeats Rami, and in the end convinces Rami that not all sayains, like him, are ruthless killers. Rami parts ways with Goku on good terms, promising that they would meet again during the next tournament. In the second round of the preliminaries, Ezizo is paired against Pikkon. Ezizo explains that he must win at all costs in order to fight Goku. Pikkon states that he is also interested in fighting Goku again, and the battle begins. At first, Pikkon is easily taking the upper hand in the fight, leading Ezizo to become more and more desperate to win. Finally, Ezizo attacks Pikkon with his secret weapon, a sword that can kill not only living beings, but those who are already dead in the other world as well. Pikkon is impaled and slowly dies at the hands of the demon tyrant. Goku stops the fight and mourns over Pikkon as he dies. Goku then asks Ezizo what will happen to him, and Ezizo states that if he kills someone in the other world, they become erased and no longer exist. Goku transforms into SSJ5 and attacks Ezizo, but he is stopped by the Grand Kai, who says that as much as he hates it, killing in the tournament is not against the rules. Ezizo walks away, telling Goku that their fight will come soon enough. The next round of the preliminaries pits Vegeta against Piccolo. The two seem to be evenly matched, and Piccolo taunts Vegeta for becoming so weak over the years. Vegeta transforms to SSJ4 and battles on. Piccolo reveals that he has become more powerful because he has merged with Guru, who he had met in the afterlife. Now with four Namekians in his body, Piccolo over powers Vegeta. Vegeta counters with his Final Flash attack, and both are knocked out of the ring. Before the counter can hit 10, Vegeta steps back into the ring and is declared the winner. Piccolo walks away, dissatisfied with his loss. The Semi-Finals The semi-finals begin with Goku against Vegeta. Goku transforms into SSJ4, and Vegeta does the same. The SSJ4 warriors begin to battle and at the start the two seem equally matched. Goku comments on how strong Vegeta has become, and Vegeta replies that he has been waiting for this moment for years to come. Vegeta takes the upper hand, and becomes annoyed that Goku is holding back. Telling Goku to give him a real fight, Goku transforms into SSJ5 and continues his fight with Vegeta. Goku begins to take advantage of the fight and Vegeta becomes desperate to win. Powering up to levels beyond his ability, Vegeta starts to transform. Goku tries to stop Vegeta, who is reaching power levels that he won’t be able to handle, but Vegeta ignores him. Vegeta then transforms into a humanoid ape-like being and Goku states that Vegeta has become the negative version of the SSJ5. Someone who tries to attain the level of SSJ5 when they are not ready will draw on a negative side effect that leaves them nothing more than a rabid beast. Goku and Beast Vegeta begin fighting, with Goku trying to stop him before he can destroy everyone at the tournament. The Grand Kai stops the fight and tells Piccolo to assist Goku before Vegeta can hurt anyone. Goku and Piccolo work together and are able to restrain Vegeta until Goku can revert him back to his normal state. Afterwards, The Grand Kai resumes the fight and Vegeta is defeated by Goku the way he always wanted: at their best. Vegeta acknowledges that Goku is the more powerful warrior and departs from the tournament. During the second match, Ezizo battles a cloaked warrior who wants to battle Goku and claim the title of strongest warrior for himself. The cloaked fighter is later revealed to be Frieza, who plans to fight Goku and take vengeance upon him. Ezizo easily defeats Frieza and prepares for his coming battle with Goku. The Final Goku and Ezizo enter the ring and prepare for their final battle. Ezizo explains that once he defeats Goku, he will take over all of the other world and soon the universe itself. Goku transforms into SSJ5 and tells Ezizo that he will never let that happen. The battle begins and Goku instantly has the upper hand and Ezizo uses his sword on Goku, who easily dodges it and blasts Ezizo with a kamehameha wave. Ezizo is critically injured and left paralyzed from pain. Goku tells him that he has won, but Ezizo explains that he was only warming up. Ezizo transforms into his ultimate form, becoming Super Ezizo. With his new power, Ezizo easily defeats Goku with a one hit knock out. Ezizo is declared the winner and then resorts to destroying the entire stadium, killing everyone in it except for Grand Kai, Piccolo, Vegeta, Rami, and Goku. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Rami team up to fight Ezizo, but are all defeated. Grand Kai then battle Ezizo himself. Revealing that he was once the strongest warrior in the universe, Ezizo becomes interested in the Grand Kai and the battle begins. Grand Kai is revealed to be evenly matched with Ezizo, who becomes infuriated that someone is equal to him. Ezizo continues to fight the Grand Kai, and Piccolo and Vegeta come to the conclusion that if they help the Grand Kai, they may be able to defeat Ezizo. Before they can help, three mysterious fighters appear in Vegeta and Piccolo's way. The three fighters are revealed to be Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. Cell states that if Ezizo takes over the other world, they will be allowed to run free and escape back into the real world, so they have decided to help him. Vegeta battles Frieza and Cell and Piccolo battles Buu. Easily over powering Frieza and Cell, the two transform together to battle Vegeta. No Cellza, Vegeta is beaten and over powered. Piccolo and Buu seem to be evenly matched and the Grand Kai continues to overpower Ezizo. Vegeta and Piccolo decide to team up and first defeat Buu, and then together battle Cellza. Proving to be more powerful than the combined villains, Buu absorbs Cellza and becomes Majin Cellza. Vegeta and Piccolo then defeated, but before Majin Cellza can move in for the kill, Goku awakes and saves them in his SSJ5 form. Goku battles Majin Cellza and defeats him without breaking a sweat and then heads off to help Grand Kai battle Ezizo. Seeing Goku re-enter the fight, Ezizo becomes worried and resorts to his secret weapon: another transformation. Ezizo transforms into Final Ezizo and defeats Grand Kai. SSJ5 Goku battles Ezizo and is still unable to defeat the evil demon. Ezizo eventually wins the fight escapes the other world and enters a dimensional rift that takes him to earth. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo race after him. Return to Earth On Earth, Goten and Trunks sense a powerful force approaching Earth. Ezizo then appears before them, and notices Goten's appearance is similar to Goku. He asks if Goten knows Goku, and he replies that Goku is his father. Ezizo becomes interested in him and they begin to battle. Trunks races to help Goten, but is knocked out of the way with a single hit. Goten is easily defeated by Ezizo, who states to Goten "like father, like son". Gohan then appears and tells Ezizo that he is Goku's oldest son and that if he wants a challenge, and then fights him. Ezizo battles Gohan, but the outcome is the same with Ezizo winning. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta arrive on earth, where they sense Ezizo fighting Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. The three race off to fight Ezizo and defeat him once and for all. Goku arrives first, still in SSJ5 form, and battles Ezizo just as he is about to kill Gohan. Goku is still no match for Ezizo, but is unwilling to give up. Goten decides to make a wish to the eternal dragon to grant Goku the power he needs to defeat Ezizo once and for all. Calling upon the dragon, Goten makes the wish and Goku begins to go through a powerful transformation that leaves Ezizo stunned. Goku becomes completely transformed, revealing himself now to be at a higher level than SSJ5. Ezizo states that the SSJ5 states is the level of the gods and nothing can rise above it. Goku simple smirks and states that he must be stronger than a god now. Ezizo begins attacking with rapid energy waves, but SSJ6 Goku simple deflects them. Goku uses his kamehameha wave and incinerates Ezizo. Piccolo and Vegeta return to the other world, but Goku states that he defeated Ezizo, making him the tournament winner and meaning that he gets to spend one day on earth with his friends and family.